


世界第一的公主殿下

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	世界第一的公主殿下

世界第一的公主殿下  
预警：  
1、一囧，文泰一B徐英浩O，天雷预警  
2、真的雷，大概是弱攻人妻受，有互攻  
3、满足一下芝芝想当小公举的愿望，成天被拉去当瓜蛮辛苦的，妈妈宠你（变态还有理了）

文泰一收到民政局发来的匹配信息的时候，很是收到了一大批alpha同事艳羡的目光。  
Beta匹配到omega也不是什么不可能的事啦，但是文泰一倒也没想到这事会落在自己身上，和那位徐先生约好了见面以后，心态还是挺膨胀的。  
结果他迎来的是一个比自己还高大半头的omega，文泰一低头瞄了一眼，可能掏出来比他还大。  
嘛……话是这么说，其实除了看起来不太像omega以外，徐英浩都是一个很优秀的伴侣人选。随便聊了两句，发现最新的匹配体制不愧是高科技产物，两个人竟然真的很合得来，于是也就顺理成章的交往了。  
徐英浩之前在芝加哥住过一段时间，后来回了首尔，不知道是美利坚的空气比较清新还是怎么的，他的体型不太像是一般的omega，这话可能有点委婉，这么说吧，说他是个alpha也没什么奇怪的。不过在一起之后，文泰一还是感受到了一些omega的特质的。  
其实在认识徐英浩之前，文泰一的个人取向是女性beta或者女性omega，如果不行的话，女性alpha也是可以的，个人信息里认真的填上了，没想到匹配到一个男性omega。  
好吧，中和一下，大概也和女性beta差不多吧。

徐先生大部分时间来说，是一个很绅士的omega。绅士这个词也许不应当用在omega身上？不过反正贴上抑制贴，也没人看的出来他是omega啦。早上很早就起床去健身，身为一个omega却保持着漂亮的八块腹肌，喜欢喝冰美式，不准文泰一吃垃圾食品，熬夜玩游戏也是绝对不可以，甚至工作上也很优秀。各种意义上来说，都不是一个常规的omega形象。  
平时一起出门的时候，徐英浩总是被误认为alpha，甚至还有不少过文泰一暂时离开去买饮料的期间，徐英浩被搭讪的经历。没错，被omega搭讪。那些alpha要是知道了肯定要酸死了，文泰一想。  
然后徐英浩就翘起猫咪一样的嘴角，远远地指着文泰一解释道，那是我男朋友。接收到旁边的omega和beta女孩看过来的羡慕目光时，文泰一也酸了。  
有什么办法呢？凑合过呗。

和omega恋爱的beta，有一个很现实的问题就是，恋人的发情期要怎么度过。  
使用抑制剂也不是不行，但是徐英浩是一位很勇于挑战的先生，某一次发情期正好偶遇小长假，徐英浩热情的安利了自己的抵制抑制剂想法，用一些“我们就试试不行再用抑制剂”之类的骗局，引得文泰一当了一次苦力，发情期结束差点下不了床，感觉腰都快断了。徐英浩倒是神清气爽，表示下次还要。

文泰一最近都有点愁眉苦脸的，同事中本悠太在心里默默地计数到第127声叹息的时候，实在忍不住开麦了。  
“泰一哥，发生什么事了吗？”  
文泰一又叹了一口气，“又要放假了啊……”  
中本悠太有点摸不着头，“放假不好吗？？？？”  
“哎……”

没错，一年一度，徐英浩和文泰一约定的发情期小长假又要来了。  
和文泰一的愁眉苦脸不一样，徐英浩最近一直是春风满面的样子，beta满足omega的发情期毕竟还是比较艰难，要是每个月一次文泰一非得精尽人亡不可，所以两个人就约定了每年的假期这一次发情期不用抑制剂。  
文泰一一下班，家里的文太太就用期待的小眼神看着他，一直看到文泰一恋恋不舍的把洗好的碗盘整整齐齐收紧碗柜里。  
“好了好了别看了，洗澡去吧。”  
徐英浩在沙发上比了一个万岁的造型，然后冲过来搂着文泰一在他脸上响亮的“啵”了一下，吹着口哨进了浴室。

Omega的身体天生就是适合承欢的，在徐英浩的提议下有过一些神奇经验的文泰一也清楚的明白，徐英浩的身体远比看上去要柔韧的多。但是beta陪omega过发情期还是一个体力活，所以两人也只是从普普通通的姿势开始。  
Beta平时基本上是闻不到omega信息素的，不过发情期还是可以的，徐英浩淡淡的乌龙茶信息素和他本人黏糊糊的小公主性格并不太相符，不过换个角度讲，也许徐英浩只是对恋人才这么黏人。  
甚至不需要怎么扩张，徐英浩的后穴已经变得很湿润了，文泰一低头吻上徐英浩水润的唇瓣，恋人的体型看起来像个alpha，但是嘴唇却是果冻一样，又是看上去就很会撒娇的猫咪唇，文泰一猜测自己对徐英浩嘴唇的偏爱大概早就被发现了，因为唯独接吻是他绝对不会抗拒的亲密接触。  
徐英浩的身体温暖又热情的接纳了他，其实文泰一很不习惯的一点就是徐英浩在床上有点过分热情，徐英浩像抱着个大玩偶一样搂着文泰一的脖子，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的叫着什么老公好棒，老公我要怀上你的孩子，弄得文泰一更加羞涩了。偏偏这人生的还比他高，用低沉的嗓音在他耳边讲些dirty talk的时候，总是让文泰一产生一种其实被上的人是自己的幻觉。  
大概是心里还是有一点愧疚吧，或许是对自己是个没办法满足omega的beta的愧疚，或者是别的什么，文泰一总是想尽办法尽力服侍好徐英浩，徐英浩在他面前毫不掩饰的展现omega淫荡又纯真的态度，也让文泰一非常心动。  
咳，说起来有点不好意思，但是根本没有男人拒绝的了这种没有自己就活不下去的撒娇鬼啦，哪怕是撒娇鬼plus也一样的。  
努力坚持了更长时间，但是一直到文泰一在徐英浩体内射出的时候，徐英浩也还是没有得到满足的样子，这倒也是常态了，文泰一俯下身给徐英浩口交，徐英浩倒也不会特别为难，没有努力克制就尽量快的射出来了。  
中场休息的时候文泰一下意识的摩挲着徐英浩的腹肌，徐英浩突然轻轻地笑出来。  
“要是我们有小宝宝的话，我辛苦练的腹肌就没有了。”  
“没关系的，我又不介意。”  
“泰一哥又没有腹肌，才不知道练腹肌有多辛苦呢。”  
“那我们就不要宝宝了。”  
“可是我又想要宝宝啊。”徐英浩眼睛闪闪发光的盯着文泰一，一看就是又有什么馊主意了，“要不泰一哥试试吧。”  
“试什么？”  
“泰一哥是beta，理论上也可以生宝宝啊。”  
“诶……”  
“试试嘛，泰一哥不是说好累吗，我来哥就不累了啊。”  
“……真的吗？”  
“真的真的！”  
“那你来吧……”

发情期的徐英浩精力和性欲都要比平时更强烈些，其实反攻一次文泰一也在他心里计划了很久了。这位哥哥平时虽然迷迷糊糊的，但是可以看得出来在努力做好一个丈夫，想要尽力的照顾omega，对于徐英浩的要求几乎是有求必应。所以徐英浩在提出这个看似不太可靠的建议的时候，就已经知道文泰一肯定会同意了。  
又不是没有！谁还不能翻身当攻把歌唱了！  
当然，一部分原因是体谅文泰一作为beta满足omega发情期太过辛苦，文泰一背着他偷偷在家里囤了好多运动饮料这种事，徐英浩怎么会不知道呢？还有一点就是作为恋人，当然也想看看对方不一样的一面啦。  
文泰一的体型比起徐英浩本人算是娇小了，其实放在普通beta里，也算不上什么大只的体型，当然这种话不可以说给他听。徐英浩有时候觉得文泰一认真的样子好像王子，有时候也觉得他迷迷糊糊的样子像个大玩偶，这样的恋人搂在怀里也像是玩偶一样，皮肤光滑又柔软。  
Beta的身体不像是omega那样会自己分泌润滑的液体，徐英浩早有准备，用润滑剂给文泰一做了润滑，进入的时候他体内文泰一的精液溢了出来，顺着连接的部分淌在了文泰一的身体上，徐英浩有点好笑的看着文泰一惊讶的睁大了眼睛。  
“那不是你自己的东西吗？”  
文泰一不想理他，有点难为情又带着点报复意味的咬上了徐英浩的锁骨，满意的看着那上面留下了一个圆圆的齿痕。作为omega，徐英浩倒也算得上技术不错的了，应该和文泰一水平差不多吧，感受到徐英浩的体液射进体内的文泰一稍稍松了一口气，徐英浩还在兴致勃勃的说着怀孕的事。  
“泰一哥，你猜是我先怀上，还是哥先怀上宝宝啊？”  
“beta又不容易怀孕的。”  
“要是我们两个一起怀孕就比较为难了。”  
“……说的也是。”  
“beta怀孕会涨奶吗？”  
“不知道！”  
“泰一哥怀孕的话我会好好照顾哥的。”  
“不要再说怀孕的事了……”  
“那泰一哥我们再来一次？”  
“要不要精力这么好啊？”  
“那我继续在上面啊。”  
“还是我来吧……”  
-END-


End file.
